undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eight Humans/@comment-35012101-20180316070223/@comment-32182236-20180506010047
Their name is Chara, not Cammy. A better name for Chara as the narrator is Charrator. As Rafip poined out, we spared more than half of the monsters in the underground. Possibly more, if you take into consideration that there's actually 20 of every Ruins type enemy in the Ruins (You can kill 20 Froggits, 20 Whimsums, 20 Loox.. The kill count is the number of kills before the monstrrs go into hiding) The world isn't pointless yet, Chara. There's still 218 living monsters. At least. Chara didn't try to kill themselves. Chara climbed the mountain because they hated humanity. As the intro shows, Chara tripped-They didn't jump. Chara's just a kid-They know that alone, if they tried to fight off the humans, they'd be killed. So, they wanted to go meet the monsters, who have the power to absorb a human SOUL. This would lead up to thier plan.. Well, the second half of it, at least-They were still missing the first half. "It would have been evil if they had planned to steal his body and go on a rampage, but they didn't." Actually, that's exactly what they tried to do. "They were the one that picked up their own empty body. And then, when we got to the village... They were the one that wanted to... Use our full power."-Asriel If you think they decides on this afterwards, and it wasn't premeditated, than answer me this:Why did they wish to return to the golden flowers from their village? Didn't they hate the village? Really, I see this is evidence that this was in fact premeditated. "They couldn't have known that control of the body would be shared, their act was purely one of sacrifice." Wrong again! "Six, right? We just have to get six... And we'll do it together, right?"-Asriel This is proof that they DID know. They would do it together. "You brought up just how many monsters they killed by erasing the timeline? That's after the player has driven Chara insane and Frisk catatonic with LOVE." That's because: "Together, we eradicated the enemy, and became strong." Now, I don't say that Frisk/Player is not to blame at all for this run-They are! After all, it is true that we're killing more than 100 monsters! It's just we can't say Chara is not evil just because the player is. It's exactly as Chara said, they did it together. "I think the most telling piece of narration when it comes to Chara's 'evilness' is actually the Worn Dagger. Unless you've killed all the monsters, Chara only sees it as a gardening tool, not a weapon at all." That's because the Worn Dagger has significantly less ATK than the True Knife. The real mystery is why the ATK changed.. Not only that, there are boxes that only exist in a Genocide Run, like the one in the Judgement Hall. What is going on? ...This is why Chara changes their stance. The Worn Dagger is only worth 15ATK, compared to more than six times that as the True Knife. Saying that 99ATK is a weapon but not 15ATK is completely justified.